versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Shizuku Murasaki
Shizuku Murasaki is a minor antagonist from the Hunter × Hunter manga and anime series. Background Shizuku Murasaki was born in Meteor City - a city with a population of 10 million that officially doesn't exist that is used as an international dumping ground for things that people don't want, including human beings. Eventually, Shizuku joined a group of thieves from Meteor City named the Phantom Troupe. Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level (Should be scalable to the Chimera Ant who caused this explosion and to Chimera Ant arc Killua). Speed: Subsonic (Characters like Gon have shown to be faster than regular human eyesight on multiple occasions, it's likely that Shizuku scales to Gon from earlier arcs). Durability: Likely City Block level (Can take hits from Pike (a Chimera Ant) who can hurt her). Intelligence: Average (Came up with a clever strategy to defeat Pike)' ' Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Nen' **Shizuku has access to 'Nen', a technique that allows a being to manipulate and use their own life energy which manifests in their aura ***Pores in which aura comes from are named aura nodes ***Every being subconsciously emits an aura and Nen users can usually sense other creature's auras **Nen becomes stronger with emotion and the user's mental condition **Aura has a limit ***What that limit depends per person, but using Nen techniques significantly harms aura reserves **Nen comes in five categories, Shizuku is a Conjurer ***A Conjurer is a Nen user who can create a physical, independent object out of their own aura **Nen has four major principals: Ten, Zetsu, Ren and Hatsu ***Ten: Once people are able to use their aura, they must keep it from leaking from the body. Ten keeps a person's aura flowing around their body and around it ***Zetsu: By completely closing their aura nodes, someone can conceal their presence from other Nen users ***Ren: Ren involves projecting a large amount of aura outwards which amplifies the user's strength and durability ****If the user has a large amount of bloodlust or malice, this can cause users who don't use Nen to feel a heavy amount of dread ***Hatsu: The personal expression of one's Nen. This is restricted to the Nen category the user belongs to **As well as the four major principals, there are several advanced Nen techniques ***Gyo: The technique of focusing aura into a single body part, usually the eyes and this allows that body part to become stronger at the cost of leaving the rest of the body more vulnerable ***In: In is an advanced form of Zetsu, instead of concealing the aura like Zetsu, it completely hides it meaning it is unable to be picked up by the five senses or other methods like aura concealed with Zetsu is ***En: By combining Ren and Ten, skilled Nen users can create a circle of aura around them, about 2 meters in radius ***Ko: Ko works in a similar way to Gyo, and is a combination of Gyo, Ren, Ten and Zetsu. It allows a user to focus their Nen into a specific body part and is considered a purely offensive technique ***Ken: Ken allows the user to maintain Ren for an extended period of time ***Ryu: The term for Gyo from a state of Ken which allows the user to focus specific percentages of aura into their specific parts of their body (i.e. 50% aura on the head, 20% on the right arm, 20% on the left arm and 10% on the chest) *'Blinky' **Shizuku's Hatsu **Takes the form of a giant vacuum cleaner Shizuku can summon and dematerialise at will **Can suck up any physical object except anything created by aura or anything alive **Can be used to suck poison out of wounds or blood out of people's bodies **Appears to have to spell out loud what she wants Blinky to clean up Techniques No notable techniques Equipment No notable equipment Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Smashed someone's head with Blinky *Cracked another person's skull open with Blinky *Managed to pull Pike's webbing out *Knocked out Nobunaga with a single blow Speed/Reactions *Could keep up with Pike, a Chimera Ant *Managed to dodge Pike's webbing Durability/Endurance None notable Skill/Intelligence *Managed to escape from inescapable webbing *As a member of the Phantom Troupe, is likely very intelligent as they are world-class thieves *Came up with a plan to defeat Pike by sucking out all his blood *Joined the Phantom Troupe, one of the best group of thieves in the world *Helped murder and cover up the deaths of a large number of the Yorknew City mafia *Killed Pike, a Chimera Ant Powerscaling Shizuku is implied to be fairly physically weak (as shown when she lost to Gon in an arm wrestling match) and is mostly used for the Phantom Troupe's 'clean-up' operations. Therefore, scaling her to the rest of the team is mostly unfounded. While she does defeat Pike due to the biological differences between many of the Chimera Ants, we cannot use that as a reason to scale her to any other of the Chimera Ants based on the fact they're the same species. The only other major opponents we see Shizuku fighting are the Yorknew City mafia who don't seem to be very proficient in Nen. Weaknesses *Not physically comparable to some of the stronger members of the Troupe **Ranked some of the lowest in physical strength ***Seems to be used to 'clean-up' rather than direct fighting *Lost to Gon in an arm-wrestling match **Albeit she was using her bad hand Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hunter × Hunter Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:City Block Level Category:Subsonic Category:Villains Category:Aura Users